


My Pink Love

by only_mango



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_mango/pseuds/only_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doughnuts, doughnuts, doughnuts – they love me.” Shindong whispered as he held one of his beloved in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pink Love

Shindong knew it was no good hiding it any more. He knew that the rest of his members knew. Hell, of course they knew! How could they not when they had walked in themselves and seen it with their own two eyes. They saw the way he had been adjusted his trousers and in the way he'd been hunched over, attempting to hide his visible arousal.

He felt like a teenage boy, lost in his lust without any control of his body. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. He could hear Heechul's hysterical laughter seeping in from the hallway right outside the changing room. He could hear Siwon reciting verses from the bible at lightning speed but at the moment he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when they were there, right in front of him. Tempting him. Mocking him.

He could smell them. He could see them – the way the light reflected off of their soft curves as they lay nestled together in their container and it only made him harder. It took every once of control for him to calmly walk across the room and gently open the packet. He stroked a finger across the one at the front. The one that had caught his eye right from the beginning, almost like love at first sight. Almost.

“Doughnuts, doughnuts, doughnuts – they love me.” he whispered as he held one of his beloved in his hand. The beauty he was currently eyeing was perfect. She was just a little bit bigger than the others in the packet, and, if Shindong had to be honest he liked that about her the most. Her glazing was pink and he thought it really brought out the beauty of her brown skin.

Shindong tried to make it last longer, he tried to hold on as he sucked on her glazing and ran his tongue over her soft skin but only minutes passed before he reached for his trousers and unbuckled his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
